A Forbidden Love
by Raid x
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Can you be attracted to someone who's the opposite of you? Is it worth your time? What if you needed it? Revenge? No. Love? Maybe. HG/DM FanFic. Review and Enjoy, please.
1. Starting Over: Never felt so good

A Forbidden Love

Chapter One: Starting over never felt so good.

**Disclaimer**:

**Author**: Me

**Characters**: Not mine. JK's only.

**More** **Summary**:  
Hermione has just left Harry. Or Harry has technically left Hermione for Ginny. Now that she's alone and not with anyone, she finds herself becoming close to someone from the opposite side from her.

I'm basing this off of true events that happened to me in the past months. I hope you truly find this story worth reading. Thanks.

It was a warm summer's morning, the bird's lovely harmoniums floated in the bright air as the sun shined through the faded window. The young, 17 year-old girl was laying on her bed, just opening her eyes to view her room lit and full of life. The atmosphere seemed to be beaming with happiness and she hated that everything could be so joyful besides her. She raised her restless head, looking over at her clock before getting out of bed finally to get ready for another or hopefully, a good day.

Hermione is one of the smartest girls in Hogwarts. She just finished her 6th year and was looking forward to showing everyone on her last year, that she could be a whole new person that everyone loved. Everyone, well, mostly everyone already did admire her for her intelligence while some envied her and wished she would just go "Poof!". She was a normal teenaged girl, living a normal life with her two best friends. She could go far in the future if she truly chooses too. However, a little issue can stand in her way at times. Or it may not be so little after all.

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled from down stairs. Hermione was just getting out of the bathroom when she heard her mother call for her.

"Yes?" She asked as she made her way over the railing of the stairs to pear down at the floor for her mother who soon popped out and looked up at Hermione with a gentle smile.

"Don't you need to go and get your supplies today?" She asked, still looking up at her.

"I was just about to before you yelled..." Hermione said before making her way back in her room to grab her shoulder bag and slung it around.

"Well, be careful!" She called again before disappearing into somewhere in the house.

"Yeah... I will.." Hermione muffled under her breath as she walked down stairs slowly, reading over her list of books and such before reaching for the door nob to suddenly poof in mid-air.

Hermione appeared in an alleyway in Diagon Alley, falling over on her side. Luckiley she was alone so no one saw her being clumsy. She picked up her bag and swung around herself again and walked out of the alley, suddenly surrounded by dozens of people. It was that time of year again, back to school, shopping must be done.

Walking by herself for a few minutes, eying the shops that she walked by slowly before feeling a slight nudge on her shoulder.

"Hermione!" a young male voice called out behind her. She quickly turned her head, looking confused at first but suddenly warmed up a big smile.

"Ron!" She bellowed back, seeing him walk up to her before strolling along again.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione with a grin. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, shaking her head before smiling back.

"You know how it was... completely awful." She explained as she stuck her fingers in her pocket to pull out her list, seeming like she was studying it again.. Didn't want to make conversation about that subject.

"Well, yeah but... Surly it wasn't all like that?" He asked, looking dumbfounded as she looked around. Hermione sighed and decided to walk into the book store, Ron automatically following her inside.

"Mum already got my books.." Ron stated as he walked behind her with his hands in his pockets casually. "They're all over the place so I decided to wander off... Then I found you!" He said again with another smile. "You seen Harry?" He asked.

Hermione stopped a second, tilted her head and said softly, "No... I haven't.." before walking again, going over to grab a book off the shelf to place it in her arms before grabbing another.

"Oh... I see. Well, he was with me but went off with Ginny..Uh- I mean.." He stammered.

"Figures..." Hermione said under her breath. "It's okay, I don't mind.." She said louder for him to actually hear before going to the far back of the store. There was loads of people in there and she didn't like all the noise. Ron followed her slowly behind her like a puppy he was.

"I'm really sorry about you two, you know.." Ron started. "You two were just so-"

"Ron..." Hermione stopped him.

"Sorry." He said, putting his head down as if he was defeated.

"Harry and I.." She started. "We were okay. We were happy for a long time. Some things just happen, you know?" She explained, looking back at Ron finally with a gentle smile to reassure him she wasn't mad.

"Two years to be exact."

"Yeah... two very long years." She sighed. "But people change and want new things. I shouldn't be mad at him. Only happy that he's with Ginny now." She was lying somewhat. True, people change and maybe she wanted something new as well. However, Harry and her were inseparable. Always together and had each other's back on anything and everything. They loved each other... once.

"I think I'm done in here.." She said again, turning around with arms full of books. She was an over archiver after all. Ron smiled and helped her with some and walked to the front to pay for them before leaving shortly.

Ron and Hermione were walking together down Diagon Alley after buying everything she needed, about to be on her way back home. Before turning down the alleyway she came from, she heard another familiar voice. A female one.

"Hermione!" She yelled from behind Ron who turned around to only frown and roll his eyes.

"Ginny! You're so loud!" He hissed. Ginny stook her tounge out at him and just kept walking towards Hermione who turned around and went wide-eyed. She could see Harry walking slowly towards them all with no expression on his face at all.

"Hey... Ginny." Hermione said softly, giving an awkward smile to her as Ginny walked up.

"So, how are you?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Ginny, leave her alone, we were just leaving..." Ron butted in.

"Leaving? With her? At her house?... Why?" Ginny asked him, turning her head in confusion while Hermione rolled her eyes before turning around to disappear in the alley. Ron following behind shortly as he pushed past Ginny roughly.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called out.

"I am!" Hermione yelled back, standing there with her books in her left arm while her wand was in her other. "Going to give those to me or not?"

"Give them to you? Don't you need help?" Ron asked as he slowly made his way towards her with her books. Hermione just gave him a look before he obeyed and gave them to her gently along with her other things. She was a big girl and could use her magic to her advantage. Her just wanted to help her in any way her could of course.

"Thank you... See you at school." She said before saying a spell and poofing in mid-air.

"Yeah... see you.." Ron said softly, staring at nothing now. He looked like he just broke up with someone when he came back out of the alley and saw Ginny and Harry standing there like they were waiting for him.

"Aww, poor you!" Ginny said smiling.

"Shut up.." Ron snapped before all three of them walked back to where the rest of the family was. Ron lead the way while Harry and Ginny were behind him, holding hands.

Once Hermione got home, she went upstairs and dumped everything on her bed before sorting everything out. She was also thinking about how she saw Harry but didn't manage to even say a word to her. She was upset and angry.

Has he already forgotten about her? She hoped not. Or the train ride would be really awkward.. not talking to each other and such. Or she would have to sit somewhere else.

"Oh joy.." She said to herself.

After sorting stuff out for her classes, she put them in her trunk and layed down on her bed to stare up at the wall. Thinking about how her last year would be like without Harry. She would have to start all over. Maybe make new friends? Maybe get another boyfriend?

"Nah.. all the other guys are such idiots.." She said again to herself and sighed. "Harry was no idiot... Well, maybe for leaving me. Heh." She said, feeling like she was much better than Ginny who was younger than her and not so...smart. Maybe she would like the idea of starting something new for once. Hopefully Ron wouldn't follow her around so much. That would get annoying.


	2. Old Faces

A Forbidden Love

Chapter Two: Old Faces.

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Harry Potter. _Duh_.

I know last chapter was kind of short. I haven't written anything in a while. I just started over with this FanFiction stuff. Soooo, hopefully it'll turn okay.

On with the story!!

It was the day of Hermione's new and sadly last school year. She woke up early, the sun was just starting to rise as she was getting out of bed. She had been planning and re-planning on what she would actually do this year. She hoped Harry and her could at least talk like normal people without having to avoid each other and have an awful last year. She hoped for a lot of things and knew maybe some wouldn't turn out the way she would like or want. All Hermione could think about in the shower was all the memories she had with Harry. She sighed and felt an awful pain in her chest... Heartbreak. She couldn't help but let out a few tears. After all, she didn't need to be crying later on that day, why not get it out now?

After her shower, she quickly got dressed before putting her robes and the rest of her clothes away in her trunk. She grabbed her wand and shoved it in her back jean pocket as well as getting her shoulder bag. After checking everything, her father came into to help her with her things, bringing them downstairs and such. Hermione said good-bye to her mother and father, wishing her luck in her final school year. Her father actually drove Hermione to the train station this time. Usually she would be with Ron and Harry making their own way there but she didn't want to deal with everyone right now. She needed to be alone and think about everything and what she would say to everyone once she got there. She looked out the window of the car, watching trees, other cars, people pass by as her mind quickly wandered off into some weird visual of Harry and Ginny sitting together on the train. She shook her head and erased that thought out, she wouldn't need to worry about it right now.

As they approached the train station she could see familiar faces. Other friends and people from school as they walked inside. Hermione got out of the car as her father placed her trunk on a cart along with everything else she was taking, which was a lot for her along. Plus, she was a girl and girls have to have everything with them.

She walked around the car and gave her dad a big hug and kiss on the cheek and said good-bye to him before leaving finally. Walking and pushing her cart on inside the building, not really paying attention to anyone else. It was the first time she had been actually alone without her friends or Ron even by her side. She actually wanted his company for once. Hermione was for once dying for someone's attention.

"Hey!" Hermione heard behind her but ignored it, thinking it could be for someone else. Since it was in a train station after all and she didn't want to feel stupid to turn around and it not be for her. '_Don't be so hopeful!_' She thought to herself.

"I'm talking to you.." the voice called again, it seemed closer than last time but she still ignored it, pushing her cart faster towards her destination.

"Oh, come on now, mudblood." Great. Just great. Of all the people, he had to be the one to give her the "attention". '_Why me?_' She thought again. Whining in her head.

Hermione turned around after stopping her cart, looking back at Malfoy who was strutting up to her with a big smirk on his face as usual. He was alone though. Which was strange. All she could do was just glare.

"What?" She asked sharply, crossing her arms, giving him the same glare.

"Don't be so hateful!" Malfoy snipped. Somewhat laughing as he stopped right in front of her but not too close, oh no, he couldn't be so close to a 'mudblood' after all. It would ruin his ego.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're alone, haha, did Weasley and Potter just get tired of you already? I mean, it took them seven years to find out you're annoying!" He said before busting out laughing.

Hermione just stared at him, not moving before turning back around shortly to push her cart again. "Leave me the hell alone.." She said under her breath. She roughly pushed past the people as she could still hear Malfoy's laughter echoing through the building before she could hear it no more.

She finally made it and in enough time. She looked back to see if Draco was following her but saw no one. '_Good.. Let's keep it that way._' She though before turning back around to push her cart through the little wall that was in between platform 9 and 10... for the very last time.

She _whooshed_ through it it quickly, now in a new realm that was oh so familiar to her. She just smiled and happily strolled her cart down the way towards the Hogwart's Express. Hermione saw Ron and Harry alone, getting their trunks put on the train while Ginny was saying good-bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. She saw Harry look up after he threw in his trunk as Hermione was still slowly making her way towards the two, not noticing she was staring at Harry blankly like she was thinking about something. She saw him give a small but quick smile as she finally approached them, stopping her cart gently.

"Um... Hello Hermione." Harry said, still standing there shortly before Ron came between them.

"Hermione!" Ron said with a big grin on his flushed face. She could tell he was a little too happy.

"Hi there, Ron!" Hermione said happily to Ron, smiling now. "Hey Harry." She said softly, somewhat looking down at her hands on the railing of the cart.

"I'll get that for you.." Harry said, making his way around Ron quickly, pushing him out of the way like the moron he was. Ron had been staring at Hermione awkwardly before cursing Harry as he pushed him. All she could do was just laugh. She missed her two best friends. A lot.

"Thanks." She said before a man came and took her cart away. Ginny was making her way over as Ron was now saying good-bye to his parents.

"Harry, you want to get on now?" Ginny asked as she smiled sweetly at him, obviously not paying attention to Hermione. It seemed weird. Ginny was Hermione's best friend. She hoped she still was in a way. Hermione never really had a best girl friend like Ginny. Now, she didn't know if she could even trust her.

"Um, sure." Harry said as he was pushing Hermione's cart in the tight compartment. "Uh, you want to come Hermione?" He asked as he looked at her but not at Ginny. Which was a little surprising to her at first. She could see at the corner of her eye that Ginny was somewhat glaring. That, or her eye was twitching. One of the two.

"Sure!" Hermione said with some excitement in her voice. Trying to be her normal self but of course trying not to rub it in Ginny's face. Even if she thought she deserved it in a way.

"Well, come on then!" Ginny blurted in before taking Harry's hand swiftly, tugging him along with her. Harry mumbling her name. Hermione just followed behind them, Ron coming along short afterwards.

"Wait up!" She heard Ron's echoing shout as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shouting their good-bye's at all of them at once. All truned back to wave before getting on the train at last.

Ginny and Harry of course got into a compartment first, waiting for Hermione and Ron to enter after them. They both seemed comfy together on one side as Hermione and Ron sat together on the other. Ron huffed a bit as he slid all the way over to the window and put his elbow on the windowsill to rest his chin on his hand. Hermione said a remark for him to "grow up" and of course they argued like normal.

The train ride seemed longer than all the other years for some reason. Hermione had pulled out her notebook and started scribbling some things down while Ron was huddled up, sleeping she guessed and Harry and Ginny had left to go visit people. She enjoyed the peace even if Ron was snoring slightly. Her cat, Crookshanks was on her lap dozing off as well.

Hermione was writing some random thoughts in her head. Harry, Ginny, Ron. How her school year was going to be like. Her parents. Her cat. Even Malfoy who had annoyed her earlier today. She was wondering why he didn't try do anymore damage to her while he had her alone. They were both alone. It was completely weird and it freaked her out.

She was thinking how Draco looked. He looked more grown up like he did every year. More like his father of course. Pale skin but it was flawless skin. White blond hair but not slicked back like the past years. It was more relaxed, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes slightly. Those cold gray eyes staring at her. She shivered. She couldn't believe she was thinking about such things. Malfoy? Come one. Attractive? Well, she had to be stupid if she said no. He was stunning of course. Just so awful and heartless. She didn't understand how so many girls "wanted" such a slime ball. Then she thought about it more and thought, "_Well, duh..._" and sighed. However, he had that charm that no woman could say 'No.' to. She almost wondered how that felt.

Hermione was beautiful. She wasn't the frizzy haired girl she used to be. Her hair was still curly but it complimented her rather than annoyed her. It was dark brown and was a little past her shoulders. She loved her hair. She remembered Harry saying how lovely it was... and it made her heart sink. Again. Then she wrote, "I hate you, Harry!" in her notebook and slammed it shut. Making Ron jump up and curse under his breath.

"The bloody-..!" He said.

"Oh hush, it was just my book." She said, rolling her eyes, taking Crookshanks off her lap and put him on Ron's stomach. Ron glared as Hermione got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I want to walk around... I think I'll change too." She said as she got her robes out of her trunk that Harry placed nice and snug under the seat. She sighed with frustration.

"Don't kill anyone.." Ron said with a snicker.

"Go back to bed!" She hissed at him.

Hermione made her way down the train somewhat in a rush but didn't know why. She closed her eyes as she strolled down the tiny walkway, trying to breath and calm down. Trying to get stupid images out of her head. She needed to get over it. She needed to move on but she really didn't want to. She wanted Harry. However, she knew she couldn't.

She made her way past a compartment and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead for a moment and focused on what she was hearing. It was giggling and mumbling of something. She figured it might be Malfoy and his "girl of the day" but... it wasn't. She stood there alone for a few moments more. Until she heard "Harry!" and laughter. Her heart dropped even lower. She huffed and closed her eyes again. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't necessarily _that_ but... Just anything with her Harry in with... Ginny made her sick. She couldn't help up peek open and turn her head slowly to the small window of the compartment. She could see part of Ginny and Harry's bodies, they were facing each other. They seemed to be embracing each other. It was innocent she supposed. But why were they alone?

Hermione decided it was non of her business and she wasn't going to get any better _stalking_ her ex. So, she looked away quickly and stomped down the train once more. It wasn't until shortly after she ran into a certain someone again, coming out of there compartment but she just kept walking, keeping her gaze away from them.

"Aahh, why hello there!" Said the bouncing ferret. '_Urgh..._' She could feel his smirk looking at her disgusted face. "You're alone again?"

"I'm going to change." She said sharply, walking right past him. He got out of her way respectfully for both of their sake. She just heard him chuckle as he walked the opposite way. He wasn't going to torture her like always? That's odd. Although he did hear him burst into laughter as he saw what she had seen a few second ago.

"Well, look who it is! A weasel and a Potter!" He shouted. Draco looked back at Hermione still walking and said a bit softly, "No wonder you're a mess."

Hermione just smiled.


	3. Beginning with the New

A Forbidden Love

Chapter Three: Beginning with the New

**Disclaimer**:  
I don't own the characters. Only the story.

After having to deal with Ferret-boy again, Hermione could finally see a bathroom close ahead. She passed Malfoy's supposed compartment, glanced over and saw Crabbe, Goyel, Pansy, and Zambini of course. They gave her an ugly look as she walked by, Pansy laughing at something like she always did. Pansy had short dark brown, almost black looking hair that went to just below her chin, short bangs swooped to one side of her face. Her eyes were a light blue color and pale skin like Draco's. Pansy wasn't the most attractive of the girls in school but apparently Draco kept her around for some reason. Hermione didn't want to really know but she could easily figure it out.

She finally made it to the bathroom, thankfully it was empty. She roughly pushed the door open and shut it behind her. Placing her robes gently on the counter she walked over to the seat of the toilet and sat there for a few minutes, taking in a deep breath to let it out in a big sigh. After talking somewhat to herself and venting to no one, she got up and started changing into her school robes.

After this, she would no longer obsess over Harry. She promised herself that.

After leaving the bathroom, having her other clothes neatly folded and tucked away in her arms, she headed back to her compartment. Ron and Neville passed her as they were going to do the same thing she did. They said hey but Hermione just nodded and kept walking.

"What's with her?" Neville asked Ron who just shrugged and looked back at her.

"Harry..." Ron leaned over to whisper. Neville made an "Oooh." with his mouth and left it at that.

Hermione made it back to her compartment without running into anything else to make her upset. She put away her clothes in her trunk and saw Crookshanks laying by himself on the seat she was sitting previously. She smiled and sat where Ron was, by the window. They would be approaching Hogwarts soon. It was getting dark outside and a little rainy. She was just thinking about her first train ride to the school and how she had to get used to everything. She caught on with everything very well, of course. She was so bright after all.

Soon enough, Ron, Harry, and of course Ginny came in a little while later in their robes. Hermione felt a little uneasy in her stomach after what she had saw but didn't show it. She just kept quiet. Which wasn't like her.

"You're not like yourself.." Harry said as he sat down across from her, looking at her with concern. '_Really? Wow, I didn't notice.._'

"I've just got a lot on my mind, its fine." She said, waving her hand and shaking her head and finally smiling. A fake smile. Harry just nodded and smile friendly back before turning his attention to Ginny, talking about what classes they had and such.

Ron came to sit by Hermione and just looked at the two like he was about to throw up. That was suddenly interrupted... again.

"Well, well.." said a snide voice. '_Again?... well, I guess this is normal for once_.'

"Now you come to bug us!" Ron shouted a bit, making Hermione jump before looking up to see Draco standing in the doorway with Crabbe and Goyel behind him and Pansy off to the side of them, smiling evilly at Hermione.

"Aw, what? You missed me?" Draco asked, acting like he was shocked at he put his pale hand on his chest and made a little 'gasp' as he did so. Ron just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Screw off Malfoy.." Harry said, laughing a bit under his breath. He was so over Malfoy and his old ways. Draco looked over at him, the smirky smile disappearing his face as it turned into a serious frown.

"What are you so happy about, Potter?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Found yourself a new girl, I see? A weasel?" He asked again, shaking his head a bit. He turned around to walk away, already tired of them. "What a downgrade." Hermione could hear him say under his breath, somewhat mumbling.

Ginny was obviously offended and heard what he said, standing up to charge at Malfoy but Harry caught her arm, not even getting up. "Ginny, its not worth it." He said to her in a calm tone.

All Hermione could do was stare at the group as they walked off, leaving her in a strange shock. '_Downgrade? ...What?!_' She didn't know if he was trying to be nice to Hermione or just trying to piss Ginny off and not realizing what he actually said. Before she could think about it anymore, they had arrived.

The "Golden Trio" plus Ginny exited the train while they're trunks and things were getting taken care of. Hermione got her bag and put it inside with her trunk, making sure she had put her note book away as well. She felt stupid for just leaving it alone by itself when she had went to change earlier. It wasn't going to walk off anywhere though, unless someone was bored and wanted it to. She was sure someone had a spell for "sprouting legs". Hermione laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, looking back to her who was staring at the ground before looking up at him with a smile, shaking her head.

"Nothing, its nothing." She said before walking a bit faster to be next to Ron while Harry and Ginny were in front of them. Hermione saw her other friends and said hello to them as they walked by. She also Malfoy and his "group" far up ahead. Of course he was at the front, leading the way, strutting while Pansy was somewhat by his side and the two body guards behind them. Zambini was shortly following them, minding his own business.

Draco was wearing his school robes which Hermione thought looked better on him than his normal black attire he wore. He looked important in his robes, intimidating. He was just scary looking in his other clothes. Pansy now had her arm wrapped around his right which was stuffed in his pocket. He looked over and gave her a soft smile. Hermione could see Pansy's left hand reaching up his arm, somewhat stroking it. She saw a sparkle on her ring finger. '_A ring?... Oh-!_' Hermione was somewhat shocked. Malfoy proposed to her? Really? Now that was really weird. If she could remember right, both their families were rich, duh. Most likely it was arranged but from what she could see, Draco wasn't complaining.

Hermione just shrugged and didn't bother to find out any time soon. She just kept walking with Ron before getting into a carriage with "invisible horses" that took them to the school. She couldn't wait to see Hogwarts again. It was a home away from home. It was Ron, herself, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood sitting in the carriage. It was nice to see warm friendly faces again.

Once they were all inside, they took their seats in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat in front of Hermione and Ron sat on her right side. Ginny had to sit further down the table since she was younger. Hermione could see Harry staring at Ginny and smiled at her. Ginny smiled back and blew him a cheesy kiss and turned around to talk with her friends. Ron was blabbing about how this year would be somewhat boring with Fred and George around. They were always trouble makers. Also, without Dumbledore was going to be a weird change too. Snape had killed him the year before Draco and him escaped. She wondered how Draco could show his face around the school now and act like nothing happened. She knew he was a Death Eater now and oh so hated him for it. She couldn't understand why or how it happened.

Hermione could see Draco at his Slytherin table next theres, she was facing them as Draco was facing their table, having Pansy on his left side while Crabbe was on her other side and Goyel was on Draco's right. They were smiling and laughing, having a good time like always. It made Hermione's stomach turn. She just glared at all of them, not caring it they could see her. Pansy finally caught her gaze and cocked an eye-brow of hers and nudged Draco who looked at Pansy then finally at Hermione, who looked away quickly, turning red. Both with embarrassment and fury.

She saw Snape rise from the headmaster's chair. Everyone turned to look at him, all with mixed emotions. Snape had been chosen to be headmaster after he killed Dumbledore and ran away. She really didn't know why he was headmaster but knew it probably wouldn't be a good year with him around. Hopefully she would be proven wrong. It would be a shame it her last year was a total disaster. She only hoped for the best out of everything, that was how she was. Very positive... with most things.

Snape gave a short and somewhat hurried speech. He seemed nervous for once. It wasn't like him, always bossing people around, making the students lives hell in his class. He talked about the coming school year and it would be "Oh so different" from the rest. '_Well, of course..._' Hermione thought to herself, staring at Snape with no expression on her face. She could hear Ron mumbling something under his breath, how he hated Snape. Nothing new. Basically every Gryffindor hated Snape. All everyone else besides the Slytherins. Especially Draco.

She took her gaze over to Malfoy who had his head down, arms crossed, not looking at Snape or giving off any kind of sign that he cared what he had to say. He looked almost sad or ashamed of something. Hermione knew Malfoy was the one who "should have" killed Dumbledore... but couldn't. Maybe he did have a heart after all. Maybe. She stared at him secretly with her eyes but keeping her head towards the front where Snape was, now sitting back down and finally sorting out the new first years.

Hermione talked quietly with Ron while the sorting ceremony was going on. She didn't care about the new students. All she cared about was her school work and making good grades. As well as worrying about other things even if she knew she shouldn't be.

"So, Malfoy proposed to Pansy?" Ron asked, looking over at the Slytherin table.

"I guess.." Hermione responded somewhat rolling her eyes and shaking her head, strumming her fingers on the table.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Good luck with that. Stupid idea." Ron stated.

"How so?" She asked, turning her head to look at him with a questionable expression.

"Engaged while in school? That's so... stupid! You'll probably end up fighting because you're so bloody stressed with work and stuff.. I believe you should wait really." He said, folding his arms in and looking down at the table.

Hermione somewhat chuckled and saw that the ceremony was over, everyone clapping and such. Finally, Snape did a little flicker with his hands and the feast was underway.

After eating, Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron. Ginny showed up shortly behind Harry before coming beside him to hold his hand. Hermione ignored them and saw Draco and everyone else around him head down to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy was obviously with him, holding onto his arm with a death grip. It didn't seem to annoy Malfoy all that much, only until Pansy started whining and complaining.

She had wondered, '_Why Pansy?_' she treats Draco horribly. Pansy is known for sleeping with all these random guys and getting her way all the time. Draco did the same with girls but, she thought it might be for some other reason. To try and get over Pansy in a way. However, they seem to always find each other and go back together. All "happy". Hermione just shook her head and continued to walk with Ron by her side, finally making it to their Common Room.

She said good-night to Harry and Ron and headed upstairs to the girl's dorms. Ginny followed slowly behind her, acting scared of Hermione. Ginny didn't seem to say one word to her now that Harry was with her. Ginny used to be to so bubbly and happy towards Hermione. Now she acted like a coward. Because she knew deep down, Hermione truly hated her for doing what she did.

Hermione went inside her room when Parvati and some other girls were staying. She somewhat slammed the door behind her, not knowing Ginny was staying in there as well. Ginny coming in a second after Hermione did, 'Oops..'

"Hey Hermione!" Parvati said, walking over to give her a hug. Parvati saw Ginny and became less enthused to see her. "Ginny.." she said before walking back over to her bed.

"Hey Parvati.." Hermione said calmly, seeing that her trunk was in front of her bed beside Parvati's. "How's Padma?"

"Oh, she's fine.." Parvati said, giggling. "She's got a new boyfriend."

"Oh, how nice.." Hermione responded, smiling and laughing. "Like always?"

"Of course!" Parvati said happily. "Oh, I'm sorry about you and Harry.."

"Its alright.." Hermione replied back quickly. "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it." not mentioning Ginny was in the same room as them. Parvati looked over at Ginny and went wide eyed and went back to what she was going, sorting out her clothes in her dresser. Thankfully Ginny was turned around, doing the same. She didn't seem to hear what was said. There was many other girls in the room, talking and giggling. Hermione just sat down on her bed, reached over and grabbed her shoulder bag that was laying on the side table and dumped out the contents in it.

"Well, anyways... I'm sure there's plenty of guys out there... Even if they're not Harry Potter." Parvati said in a low whisper, coming beside Hermione as she went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Hermione smiled and thought about what she said. '_Yeah, but they're either crazy or dumb._'

The next morning, Hermione got up bright and early. She had potions for her first class. '_Won't this be fun!_' she told herself... sarcastically. She quickly took a shower, the other girls had gotten up shortly after she did. After her shower, coming out with a pink towel wrapped around her, Hermione got out her robes from her trunk and put them on. She was all by herself, two girls had entered the bathroom and the others had gone downstairs before washing up. Hermione was an early person and never really rushed to do anything. She took her time but was _always_ **on time**.

After getting ready and gathering her books for the day, stuffing them in her shoulder bag, after emptying it to make room, she headed down to see that quiet a few people were in the Common Room waiting around to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Harry and Ron on a couch by the fire and decided to walk over and say good-morning.

"Is Ginny coming down?" was the first thing Harry had asked her.

"She's probably in the shower.. I don't know." She responded, waving her hand around, looking annoyed. Like she would know or care?

"Oh, okay..." Harry said, nodding a bit, looking back upstairs to see if Ginny was coming.

"Ready for potions?" Ron asked, looking enthused but of course it was sarcastic but it scared Hermione for a bit. She looked taken back for a minute and gave Ron a crazy look. Ron laughed, "Kidding..."

Hermione smacked his arm playfully, "I hate that class!" She said. Ron looked at her shocked. Hermione hating class? "I mean.. Snape is stupid.." She said quickly, holding her potions book in both arms. "I'm going to the Great Hall.. I'll see you."

"I'll come with!" Ron said, getting up and grabbed his books and things. Leaving Harry alone on the couch. "See ya, Harry.." He said, looking back and waved. Harry waved back before looking back up the stairs again. Seeing that Ginny still wasn't coming, her pouted and put one elbow on his knee and rested his head on his palm, sighing.

This was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Keep Your Enemies Closer?

**Disclaimer**:

Nope, don't own Harry Potter. Sorry. P

_**A Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter Four**: Keep Your Enemies Closer?

Walking down the hallways to the Great Hall, Hermione saw that they were filled with annoying first-years. She even had to push a small one out of her way. Ron gave her an awkward look but turned around to laugh at the first-year. Thankfully they just got up and kept doing what they were doing earlier. Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed her way to the Great Hall, not really speaking to Ron.

"I heard Ginny got put in your room?" He asked finally as they sat down side by side at their table.

"Yeah, but it's okay. She's the only sixth-year in there so... she won't mess with us." Hermione explained, looking at Ron and laughed.

"Wow.." Ron started, smiling and shaking his head as he opened one of his books. "I never thought you would hate my sister."

"Well, .. she crossed the line." Hermione responded in a stern tone.

"Yeah... shame on her."

"Shut up, Ron.."

They talked for a little bit longer before more people came in. They both saw Harry and Ginny enter, smiling and what looked like to be play fighting or teasing. '_So childish.. I can be fun._'

As they ate, they all talked about their classes and such. Harry and Ginny were sitting with each other by Ron and Hermione and everyone else. Hermione didn't see the point though, it just made everything awkward. However, she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to be fake and put on a smile that wasn't real or say something really mean and have everyone feel discomfort about the situation. So she didn't say anything at all.

She didn't pay any attention to Draco and Pansy across the way. She had no reason to. Hermione thought it would be silly to obsess over him and his problems. If he had any. Which, she sure he did. He was a Death Eater after all? However, she did look up for a split second and saw Malfoy staring at her, blankly. She looked back the same but then looked back down at her plate and over to Ron to say something to him. Not seeming to care what he was trying to do to her. Mind tricks? Nah.

Although it did creep her out in a way.

Pansy didn't seem to notice what he was looking at either. She was too busy talking to another Slytherin boy. A seventh-year as well. That was normal. However, not when Draco saw. Which he did. He gave Pansy a little tug on her arm, like a little puppy wanting attention. 'That's odd..' Hermione though, glancing over again through her thick hair. Pansy looked over at him and gave him a kiss and it was "alright" again. All happy, nothing wrong. Hermione rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

Off to potions.

Hermione walked with Ron again. Leaving Harry and Ginny behind. Neville caught up shortly, it sounded like he was running.

"Hey guys!" He huffed.

"Hey Neville." Both Hermione and Ron said together.

"So, you think Snape is going to teach potions this year?" He asked.

"Of course, who else would?" Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, I mean... who else is evil eno-" Ron stopped. "G-good morning professor."

"It certainly is a "good" morning Mr. Weasley.." Snape said slowly in his normal, weird, creepy tone of voice. Standing at the door of the potions class. Hermione giggled at she walked in, leaving Ron standing in front of the professor.

"Sorry, Professor Snape." Ron said, bowing his head down as he entered finally. Neville rushing in after him.

They sat down in the middle of the class. Not too far in front and not too far in the back. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other. Harry came in by himself after saying bye to Ginny at her class. Harry sat on the left desk, on Ron's side. Hermione could see that Harry was sitting with Neville and smiled at both nicely as she could. She got out her potions book and so did Ron, trying to be good student this year.. not wanting to get on Snape's bad side any time soon. After all the mess _he's_ gone through. No one would.

Right before the bell rang, Hermione heard a big group of people enter the room but didn't turn around to see who it was. She knew.

"Well,.." Of course, who else? "Looks like I'll be sitting next to you then, eh?" Draco asked, smirking at Hermione as he sat down at the table to her right. Pansy of course, sitting with him who flaunted her ring to the other Slytherin girls who squealed and giggled. Making Hermione roll her eyes, who was still not paying any attention to him or _them_ what-so-ever.

"I suppose.." She finally said, lazily. Flipping through her book, acting like she didn't care.

Malfoy chuckled as he got out his potions book as well. Not saying anything else.

Snape got in front of the room and stared at the class. Something was different about him, obviously.

"I'm not going to let any off easy this year..." He started, a couple students chuckling, Hermione heard a few remarks. Apparently they didn't know what happened last year. How dumb of them. They could be dead in a second if Snape even wished it. "Some of you may know about last year's... 'issue' but I assure you, I still teach potions, I haven't lost my position of a professor and I am now the headmaster..." He explained rather quickly, before going over to his desk to pull out a potions book. "Copy all of chapter two... No talking."

Most of the class was spent copying down "notes" from the book. Hermione didn't mind even if it was rather boring. She enjoyed the peace and quiet nonetheless. However, she was interrupted a few times.

"So, you and Potter are... 'no more'?" She heard Malfoy whisper, leaning across his table towards her.

"Why do you care?" She replied back with a question. Not looking away from her book.

"Well.. just curious really. I thought Potter was crazy but... a Weasley?"

"He seems happy.." She shrugged, still not bothering to move her eyes towards him.

"Happy, maybe.." He started, "I think ... well, never mind.." He didn't finish. '_What? Don't have a little snide comment?_' She thought to herself. '_What a shame.._' Malfoy chuckled.

Finally Hermione looked up for a second. It seemed like Malfoy heard her thoughts. Oh no, could he? '_Urgh... Shit!... I mean!... Damnit.._" She thought or tried not to think, bringing her head down and clinched her quill. Malfoy chuckled again even more. Hermione turned red, rolled her eyes and just went back to writing more notes. Malfoy couldn't read minds... No, no, no. Never. She told herself.

After that little embarrassment, the bell rang and Hermione and them were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione somewhat rushed out of the class before anyone could leave. Her faced was flush red, her book in her arms, Ron running after to her.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked, finally catching up to her. "Did Malfoy say something?"

"No, Ron. Its nothing." She lied.

"Well, you sure did storm out like something was wrong... It isn't Harry is it?"

"Harry didn't even speak to me, Ron! Please... its nothing.." She explained as they finally got their next classroom. They were the first ones there.

"Sorry.." He said, following her over to a far right table and sat on left side of Hermione. He looked at her worried before slowly taking out his book for the class as Hermione already put away her other one. Already flipping through her next one.

"Its okay. Sorry for snapping.." She responded, patting his shoulder gently. "Everything is just weird, that's all.."

"I could imagine." Ron said, opening his book. "But if you need to talk to someone..."

"I know.." Hermione said, looking over, smiling. "Thanks."

More students were coming in finally. Harry sat behind Ron and Neville behind Hermione. Most of the student in this class were split up between the two houses. Just because it was a really bad class when it came to the "Dark Arts". People tended to well.. get into trouble more in this class. A weird vibe, talking about such things. So, that meant the Slytherins and Malfoy, would stay away from Hermione in this class. '_Thank God.._'

Instead, Malfoy sat on Ron's left side at the middle table. It still made her uncomfortable. Malfoy usually stayed in the back of class rooms. What was he trying to pull? She could see at the corner of her eye that Pansy sat next to him. Crabbe and Goyel sat in front of them. Blaise sat behind Draco. Blaise was an odd person. Never really talked unless talked to. He was Draco's "right-hand-man". Crabbe and Goyel were just body guards. You never saw Blaise with any body unless with was with Draco and his gang. Blaise never had a girlfriend in his life, but always gave advice to Malfoy on who was "attractive". He had once admitted that Ginny was good looking but would never touch a half-blood. That's just how Zabini was. Full power to the pure breads. What a Hitler.

Hermione once thought he was gay. '_Wouldn't that be a funny story to tell Malfoy.. Heh._'

Amycus Carrow, the professor for this year's class got in front of the class and introduced herself to everyone. Rumors were that her and her sister, Alecto, were Death Eaters and were sent to the school by Voldemort. '_Everyone's a Death Eater nowadays..._' Ms. Carrow seemed very creepy. Like all the other Defense Against the Dark Arts' teachers.

Throughout the class, everyone wrote notes from the book, talked about this years studies and such. Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was smiling every now and then. Wasn't paying that much attention to the teacher. He probably knew something she didn't. Probably everyone knew something she didn't. Oh well.

After that class, they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Hermione liked that class the best. It wasn't creepy at all. Very normal. However, Malfoy couldn't see the point of the class. Always argued what it could possibly to do help the students. All he cared about what "dark" and "evil" subjects. '_Weirdo.._'

When that class ended, they all went to the Great Hall to either study, do homework, or of course have a little something to eat. Can't work on an empty stomach, Hermione always thought.

She walked with Ron and Harry. For once without Ginny tagging along. It felt nice to have three of them together. They all talked about how the classes were so far.

"I'm surprised neither you or Harry has gotten a detention yet!" Hermione joked and laughed.

"I don't think Harry will cause any trouble with Snape this year. But that D.A.D.A. Teacher? She's awful." Ron complained.

"She just seemed weird... She didn't yell or anything!" Hermione retorted.

Harry just laughed at their arguing. "I'm trying to stay on everyone's good side this year. Not just teachers either." He explained.

"You mean, you want to be friends with Malfoy?!" Ron asked, shocked.

"No, well, I don't know about him... Just staying friends at least with some others.." Harry said again softly.

"We're still your friends.." Hermione stated. Not looking at either of them as they entered the school finally.

"I'm glad to be reassured.." Harry said, looking over at her and smiled.

Just before they got to the Great Hall, Ginny came running behind them. "Harry!" She shouted and waved at them as they turned around to see her. Hermione turned around, saw her, turned back around and entered the Hall.

Hermione saw Draco and them were seated already at their table. He was reading a book and writing stuff down on paper. Pansy was talking to some other Slytherin girls while Crabbe and Goyel bullied first-years. Blaise sat on Draco's right side, staring off into space. He did have books in front of him but didn't open any. He would say something to Draco and then he would nod in reply, not saying anything back. Hermione had been looking at them, studying them the whole time before walking over at her table, facing their direction. Just as she was about to sit down, Malfoy shot his eyes up at her. Hermione jumped a bit and quickly sat down, turning her head away quickly.

The rest of the gang joined around her. Ron sitting on her left side as Harry sat somewhat in front of her but off to her right side, Ginny sitting on his left. She could still make eye shot to Draco, who was still looking over at her with his cool gray eyes. He wasn't writing anymore, instead he put his quill down and folded his hands on front of his mouth and stared at her.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Blaise asked him, smirking over to see Hermione who was opening a book.

Draco didn't answer for a minute. He studied Hermione. He could see Harry and Ginny off to the side and chuckled. He also saw Ron who was trying to talk to Hermione about something but kept getting waved off and continued to read whatever it was she was reading. "Poor thing..."

"Poor thing? Granger? The mudblood?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco with question in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Malfoy responded. "Having to go through such ... mess."

"Granger doesn't go through mess." Blaise disagreed. "She's so 'perfect'."

"Perfect? She's a mudblood.." Malfoy said coolly.

"Yeah, but she has all the guys coming after her and she's so smart.."

"Ron equals "all guys"?" Draco asked, now looking over at Blaise.

"You know what I mean..." Blaise responded. "She doesn't need pity. She doesn't deserve it."

"Wow, you're really cold." Draco chuckled, picking up his quill again to continue his writing.

"I'm the cold one?" Blaise said, nudging Malfoy arm and laughed. "Asshole.."

"See what I mean?!" Draco said, smiling "I'm the asshole?"

"Hah, whatever... we always argue about this.." Blaise said, smirking and looking back over to Hermione. "Mudblood or not... she's pretty."

"Pretty is an understatement.." Malfoy admitted.

"Wow, you're engaged though... remember that."

Just then, Pansy popped in. "Did I hear engaged?" She asked in her high pitched, annoying voice as she leaned over on Draco's left arm, running her fingers through the back of his head.

Blaise rolled his eyes and put his head down in his arms on the table and shook his head. He found her so annoying. Draco just smiled slyly, "Yes, my sweet... I'm engaged to you." He said half-heartedly.

Pansy smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek before squealing loudly over to her Slytherin girls. This made Hermione jump again and look over at Pansy. She rolled her eyes as well and went back to reading.

She was beginning to wonder why Draco was making an effort to sit close to her in class and then this staring nonsense.

Then she remembered an old saying.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies... closer."

What could Draco want with her? If anything at all.

[**Chapter END**

_I'm glad you guys like my story so far!!_

_I'll be working Chapter 5 pretty soon. So keep a look out for it._

_Keep reviewing and reading!!!_


	5. A Little Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Harry Potter.

_**A Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter Five**: A little too close for comfort

A week had gone by. Everything had been somewhat normal. No one tying to kill each other. Ginny and Harry seemed to keep their relationship steady. Not rubbing it on Hermione's face like she thought they would. Harry didn't want to ruin a friendship it seemed. She had been studying extra hard and actually getting work done sooner. She didn't like having a lot of free time now that didn't really have... anything "exciting" in her life. Sometimes she would walk around the school be herself as depressing as it sounded. However, Ron did pop up every now and then.

She wanted to do something new and fun this year. But she didn't know what. She wanted to just come up and grab and shake her.

Well, maybe not shake her... Hermione was somewhat lonely though.

Hermione was walking along the ever so lengthy bridge on a warm afternoon after class by herself. She was looking off to the left side as she slowly walked along the wooden platform, hearing it creak every so slightly. She walked over to the side and leaned over the edge. She let out a quiet sigh and looked down, closing her eyes.

Her mind wandered in endless circles. What could she possibly do to keep her mind off of being so bloody depressed? All she was really good for was tutoring people if that was any help towards her. However, it didn't seem like a bad idea. She would be seeing people and actually talking to a human being rather scribbling rants into her notebook that made her hand ache.

Before she could finish the thought, she was off to see Professor McGonagall in her office.

When Hermione arrived at the tower her Professor was in, she could hardly keep her thoughts straight. She was desperate to do something to keep her busy.

She knocked.

"Come in..." said a soft feminine voice from the other side of the door. Hermione slowly opened the door and entered the office before closing the door quietly behind her. "Oh, Hello Hermione... is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes, professor.." Hermione started, sitting at a chair in front of the desk that the elder teacher was located behind. "I was wondering... if I could tutoring students?" She asked, looking up with desperate, somewhat pleading eyes.

"Tutor?" Professor McGonagall asked, tilting her head to one side. "Well.." She started, looking off to the side at some papers on her desk. "There have been a few first-years who are in need of some extra help... possibly some second and third-years as well. I don't know if you can handle so many though."

"It doesn't have to be a big class room. Just if the students needed help or if they have to have help in order to pass that required class." Hermione explained calmly. "I could tutor 2 to 3 students on some nights. I wouldn't mind."

"Hm... Well, that would be lovely dear." Professor said, smiling at Hermione. "I'll be sure to inform Snape about it. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

Delighted was another understatement. Snape never showed any type of happy emotion.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said, getting up and left the office.

Once she was out, she couldn't help but smile. She was actually doing something for herself.

The next Monday morning, Hermione and Ron were off to potions once again. She walked in silence for the first few moments while Ron explained his weekend with Harry and Ginny. They had been fooling around with Hagrid and his hut. She wondered why she wasn't invited. She loved seeing Hagrid. '_Oh well... there's plenty of weekends and days to see him.._' She would probably be too busy now that she would be tutoring people. Which she wouldn't tell Ron or Harry about. Although, it may get out. The students might refer others to her for help and oh, maybe Ron and Harry would hear about it. But she didn't care. She wanted to be independent and make her own happiness.

Once they entered the classroom, said a "hello" to Snape at the doorway as he watched his students come in, Ron and Hermione sat down at their normal table in the middle of the class. They saw Harry enter after them as usual, sitting to the table to them with Neville.

Oh and Malfoy, sitting on the other side as well.

He seemed a little out of place this morning. She saw Pansy stroll in the door shortly after he did and sat down slowly next to him, not saying a word to him.

Hermione just shrugged it off and got out her book as usual.

Snape had ordered to do a certain potion for the day. One they had learned in previous chapters. Hermione and Ron worked together and they actually got done early thanks to Hermione's help. Ron was quite good at this potion as well. Maybe he was trying to impress her.

"I've been studying..." Ron stated as he returned to their table after putting everything away.

"I can tell." Hermione replied, smiling up at him. "I'm proud of you Ron, you actually got something right after 7 years." She laughed.

"Oh, shut up.." Ron said, putting his head down on the desk, wrapping his arms around.

"Oh, don't pout.. I was just joking.." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah.." He muffled.

Shortly after there was a commotion going on at the table to the right of her. Draco and Pansy were having a hard time mastering the potion.

"Damnit, Pansy!" Hermione heard Draco yell.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Pansy shouted back at him.

Uh oh. Not good.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked as he quickly rushed over to see what was the matter.

"No... Well, I don't know!" Draco responded, quite frustrated with himself. He didn't want to admit that there was a problem. He was always right, of course.

"Well, it seems to look like one.. What did you do?" Snape asked again, calmly as he picked up a few materials and looked at the directions from the book.

Hermione couldn't make out whatever was said after that. The class was beginning to finish up and talk. She looked over to her right but was blocked by Snape and his big black cape-looking thing he always wore.

Just as the bell rang, Hermione was about to leave but quickly stopped by Snape's hand.

"Wait.." He ordered.

Ron looked at them with a confused expression. Hermione waved him to go on.

Snape had left to go to his desk, picking up a piece of paper.

"Professor McGonagall has sent me something that you were interested in tutoring? Is that right?" Snape asked as he was flowing back to where Hermione was still standing. Not noticing Draco was still sitting at his desk, looking straight forward, arms folded tightly. He looked angry.

Pansy had already left.

"Um, yes. That's correct." Hermione replied

"Well, then... it seems that Mr. Malfoy is having a bit of a problem in his potions coarse."

"I am not. I just had one mistake." Malfoy butted in.

Snape shot him a look and then continued with Hermione.

"I wasn't sure if I should allow this." He began. "However, I have no reason not to now." He looked at Malfoy with disappointment.

"When should I-.." Hermione started.

"As soon as possible.. I recommend either tonight or tomorrow night." Snape said, walking back to his desk to sit behind it, writing something down before "shooing" both of the students away.

Malfoy quickly got up and put the materials away before coming back to get his book bag and leave. Not saying a word to Hermione, who just stood there, watching him with a blank expression. Not knowing what to think.

"Leave, Ms. Granger." Snape ordered again.

She jumped and left the class room quickly, shaking her head of such weird thoughts.

Hermione arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room finally, walking in as quietly as she could. She found Malfoy already sitting at the table next to Ron, who looked back and smiled at her. Malfoy had one hand on his head, looking down. Pansy sat next to him but payed no attention to him as he sat as far away as possible from her.

She made her way over to sit next to Ron. He was still confused.

"So, what was all that about?" He asked, whispering. Professor Carrow was lecturing.

"Snape just wanted to talk with me.." She whispered back, getting out her book.

"About?"

"Uh.. about the potion.."

"Why?"

"Ron.."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, what are we doing?" She asked, looking up finally at Ms. Carrow who was walking around, talking still.

"She just keeps talking... so boring." Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Hermione decided to write down some notes for class period. However, she couldn't stop thinking about having to actually tutor Malfoy. If he would even show up.

After class, Hermione and Ron were the one of the last ones to leave the class. As they were out the door on their way to Transfiguration, Malfoy walked passed them, somewhat brushing past Hermione's shoulder roughly. Ron was about to say something but was only stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm. "Its fine.."

"No, its not!" He shouted. "Whats his problem?"

"Its nothing, Ron." Hermione said, rubbing her shoulder as he face turned red. She walked with her head down.

"Its something... I saw him after potions as well. What did Snape want with him?" He asked

"I don't know." She said calmly. "Lets forget about it."

Ron just rolled his eyes as they walked to class together.

Harry was in front of them, stopping to wait up for them as he saw what Malfoy did. He asked as well what his problem was but Hermione just told him not to worry about it.

Ron and Harry were on either side of Hermione as they walked into class together. Acting like her body guards. Hermione didn't notice. She felt embarrassed.

Malfoy turned his head around at them and just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He mumbled something under his breath but Hermione couldn't make it out as she passed his desk.

Throughout the class, Hermione couldn't concentrate on what was going on. She just kept looking down at the desk she was at. She felt sick to her stomach. Why was she so upset? It was just Draco. He couldn't do anything _that_ bad to her. Although she was still afraid of the fact that he was a Death Eater. She wondered if she would be supervised during the tutoring session. She doubted it.

"You okay, Mione?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine, Ron. I'll be fine. Promise." She replied softly. "Thanks anyway."

She could feel Malfoy staring at her with his angry eyes.

After class, they all headed to the Great Hall for studying. Hermione walked with Ron and Harry as usual. She didn't say much in their conversation. She was still thinking of how this supposed tutoring was going to go down. Hermione could see Malfoy sitting on one of the benches outside the school by himself, looking the opposite way.

Hermione bent her head down as they all passed him. Ron and Harry giving him evil glares as Malfoy stared back and smirked.

"Hey Granger!"

'_Great.. wait, what? Granger?_'

Hermione turned around slowly at Malfoy who was looking at her, squinting his eyes. He waved her to come over.

"Hermione!" Ron started. "Don't.."

"Ron, Harry, go on.. its okay." She said as she made her way over slowly to Malfoy.

"But-"

"Just go! I'm a big girl.." She said, looking back at them. Harry patted Ron's shoulder and nodded him to come in with him, telling him that it was okay. Ron shook his head at her and unwillingly went inside with harry.

Malfoy chuckled a bit before getting up to stand in front of Hermione. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Making sure they were inside now.

"Look.." He started. Hermione turning back around to see that Malfoy was about a foot or two away from her. She gasped and jumped back a bit. He just moved in again closely. "I don't need any of your help."

"Well.. N-not according to Snape." She replied back softly. "And from what I saw for myself."

"One mistake." He said, staring at her with no expression on his face once more. "I got distracted. Pansy got on my nerves and I wasn't paying attention. I-"

"I was given orders to tutor you. So, I will." She said, crossing her arms. "I don't like this either, Malfoy. I didn't do this for... _you_ or anything. I did this for me."

"Why?" He asked shortly.

"I have nothing better to do with my time."

He smirked and chuckled again. "I see." He said, looking over Hermione's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. He could see Harry behind the stone archway, peering out the side of it a few yards behind them. "I guess you have your own problems to deal with. I don't blame you."

"What are you getting at?" She asked, not looking behind her but only up at Malfoy, towering over her.

"Nothing." He said. Looking back down at Hermione blankly. "I'll go."

"When?"

"Not tonight.."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go tomorrow night, promise." He said. "I don't want Snape on my ass anymore than he already is." He said, putting his hands in his robe pockets. Looking off to the side now.

"Deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes. Its a deal. You promised." Hermione said, looking at him with great seriousness.

Draco smirked and shook his head before looking back at Harry who was still watching them, ready to strike if Malfoy pulled anything. Hermione was still unaware that he was even there.

"Fine.. deal." He said softly.

Just before Hermione was about to walk off, Malfoy leaned down to her right ear, whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

God, what shivers that gave her.

Before she knew it, Malfoy had disappeared. Leaving her there. Stunned.


	6. Between Right and Wrong

[**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of these characters!

_**A Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter Six**: Between Right and Wrong

Hermione stood there for a few moments before shaking her head, turning around to walk inside the Great Hall finally. Harry had already taken off. He didn't want Hermione to know he was there watching over her. She would kill him herself before Malfoy did anything. She walked in large steps, hurrying to get inside and finally sit down. She was still shaking, waving her hands and arms around to get rid of the crazy feeling she felt inside herself. Hermione almost looked like she was flailing. Thank God no one was around to see her.

Once inside, she walked straight over to her table, not looking around, not even at Malfoy. She saw Ron and Harry sitting next to each other as they looked over ans saw her. Harry moved over for Hermione to sit in between them, which she did. She wondered where Ginny was?

"So, what did he say?" Harry asked as soon as she sat herself down, looking down at the table and sighed.

"Nothing important.." She started

"We-" Ron was about to butt-in

"Snape wants me to tutor him.." She admitted in a whisper, she couldn't hide this. This was just too weird.

"What?!" The two boys asked together. She jumped.

"Shhh!" She scolded.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was my idea.."

"Hermione!" Harry shouted again.

"Not to tutor Malfoy! Just to tutor students in general.." She explained.

"Why?" Ron asked... again.

"I'm bored!" She said, looking at him with a stern expression. Ron went quiet and gulped, scared of her.

"Bored?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, bored.."

"When do you ever get bored?" He asked again.

Hermione looked over at him with a , 'Are you serious?' expression.

"Oh .. right.. you're an overachiever." He said, chuckling.

Hermione smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "Am not.." She blushed.

"Well... That's got to suck. I suppose..." Harry started, "Hey.. wait, Malfoy needs tutoring in potions?" He asked, seriously.

Hermione looked over and nodded slowly.

Harry busted out laughing.

Hermione gave him another "Shh!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh himself. It all made their day. Hermione blushed and smiled herself.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, "Why so "embarrassed"?" He said, already knowing in a way. He did see them two talking... but didn't know what was said.

"Nothing... It's just.." She began, "I have to see him tomorrow night..." She said sighing, not knowing where to begin.

"Want me and Ron to go with?" He asked. Being a little protective again.

"No, no.. It's my job." Hermione said, patting his shoulder a bit, "Plus, it would make everything worse if you two were there. Nothing would get done."

They all nodded and sighed. Then chuckling again.

"Malfoy needs tutoring... poor thing." Harry said again to himself.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the subject while getting out a few books to study.

"She had to go check on something from a teacher.. She'll be back soon." Harry explained.

"Ah." Hermione said softly. She decided to be nice for once, "So... How are you guys?"

"Great." Harry said, smiling. '_Urgh..._'

The next day, Hermione couldn't help but think about the night and what would happen. '_What would happen?! Studying and tutoring! Teaching him to NOT be so freaking dumb so you won't have to do this again!_' She reminded herself, feeling a bit angry.

That day in potions class, she couldn't focus as mush as she would like to. Malfoy seemed to be on edge all day, snapping at Pansy or anyone that talked to him. Hopefully he wouldn't be that difficult later on that night. She just wanted it to be over with all ready.

She sat in Professor McGonagall's class just staring off the whole time while she gave the class a lecture. Hermione probably already knew what she was talking about anyway, so she didn't worry. If she even thought of worrying that is.

Ron was slumped over on his desk, resting his chin on his hand, sighing and yawning. He looked over at Hermione who was just looking down at her desk, staring at her open book.

"You reading?" He whispered.

Hermione looked up and over at him and went, "What?"

Ron smiled and chuckled a bit, "I guess not.." Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry about it.." Ron said again, patting her back a bit.

"I'm trying not to.." She said softly back.

Ron looked over slowly at Malfoy who was strumming his fingers on his desk, staring at his desk as well. He seemed to be impatient or irritable about something. Just before Ron could look away without being unnoticed, Professor McGonagall called on him for an answer that he obviously didn't have. Malfoy looked over at him, jumped a bit because he was still looking over at him and rolled his eyes.

"You're up Weasel.." Malfoy said coolly.

Ron looked up at the Professor who was now in front of his desk, "Day dreaming about Mr. Malfoy are we?" She said with a soft smile before walking away, beginning to talk again.

Ron frowned and put his head down on the table. Hermione smiled. That was the only thing she payed attention to.

Draco looked over at Hermione with his eyes, looking at her smile at Ron. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that she got to sit next to someone like _him_. He shook off the thought and began strumming his fingers again on the desk, sighing.

Later that day in the Great Hall, Hermione was reading up on her books to find out what exactly she had missed. She was a little stressed out that she could be so clueless all day. She would give herself a head ache after a while.

"Ready for tonight?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her while Ginny sat quietly next to him.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry there smiling at her, shaking her head from being dazed, "Uhm, I suppose?" She said shrugging, looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry.. me and Ron will keep a look out." Harry stated as he opened one of his books.

"You two are _not_ coming." Hermione scolded.

"I know.. I mean, we'll watch you on your way down there ..or whatever." He explained.

Hermione didn't know what he was getting at. "I'll be fine.." She reassured him, as she returned to her books.

Ginny was being awfully quiet today. Hermione looked over at her to see what exactly she was doing. Ginny seemed to be upset or thinking about something. Hermione didn't want to bother her.. Who knows, she might be upset that Harry is looking for his _friend_ for once. '_Jealous much?_'

Hermione kept her head down for most of the time. She didn't want to look up and have Draco staring at her from the table over. Or have him giving her death glares. She started to feel a bit nervous and irritable herself. Being stuck in a room at night with an obviously gorgeous young man.

She blushed and had butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Ron finally showed up, sitting on the opposite side of Hermione.

"Hey.." She said softly, not looking at him.

"Hey to you too.. you didn't really talk that much, 'Mione." Ron said as she looked over at her with confusion.

"Well, Ron, what do you think?" She asked.

"I know, I know.." He said, looking over at Malfoy across the way, "You can bring your head up you know, he's not even in here."

"What?" She said, shooting up her head, looking over at the Slytherin table.

Ron was right. Draco wasn't there.

However, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyel, and Blaise were there.

She felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah.." Ron said, looking back her Hermione, "Oh well?"

"Yeah.. Oh well." Hermione said softly, looking around the Great Hall for him. '_Urgh, what am I doing? Stop it Hermione!_' She thought to herself.

While leaving the Great Hall, Hermione was somewhat in a rush to get to the common room. She felt out of place and jittery about everything. Everything seemed to be bothering her and such. She left Harry and Ron behind as she grabbed her stuff and left the table. They both looked at her confused as she somewhat stormed off. Ginny sending her a death glare that Hermione didn't seem to notice or even care.

Everyone was in the hall ways, either on their way to their common rooms, study hall, or just to hang around. The hall ways were noisy and bothersome to Hermione. She ignored the commotion as best as she could as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

When she was finally alone, heading down a quiet corridor, she sighed and slowed her pace a bit. Her breathing going back to normal. She could see the common room door up ahead and felt relieved for some odd reason.

That calmness was shortly interrupted by a certain someone.

"Hey Granger!" said a cool voice farther down behind her.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beat racing again. She turned around slowly to see Draco walking up to her, looking like he always did. Stern, cold, hard to read expression on his face. He was still in his school uniforms, the cloak behind his swaying and waving about.

"H-hey.. Uh.. Is something wrong?" was all she could ask at the moment as she still stood there, Malfoy stopping a few feet in front of her.

"No.. just being cautious." He replied shortly.

"Cautious?"

"Where are we tutoring?" was the dumbest question he could have asked.

"Seriously, Malfoy?" She asked, rolling her eyes at him, "Snape's class room of course. We're studying potions."

"What time?" He asked again, being a little impatient.

"Uh.. after dinner I suppose." She said shrugging, looking at him a bit confused still. He was looking behind him a lot and messing with his hair. He looked almost spooked. Hermione decided to ask him a question now, "Why weren't you in the Great Hall a minute ago?"

He turned around, seeming a bit shocked as to why she would ask that, "I had some business to take care of.." he said softly, looking down at the ground a bit. "Why do you care?" He asked, looking back up at her, somewhat snapping at her.

"U-uh. I was just wondering." She started, "Well, if there's nothing else to talk about Malfoy, then I should be going.." She explained, getting a bit annoyed of his mysterious behavior.

Malfoy chuckled a bit, "Alright, see you then Granger.." He said softly again, shooting a classy grin of his at her before turning around to walk off slowly. Making his way all the way down the corridor, checking to make sure if it was clear before he disappeared.

She watched him until he was gone, slowly turning back around, her heart slowing down again before finally making her up to the common room door.

Once she was in her dormitory, she placed her books on her bed, undressing out of her uniform to put on more casual clothes. She put on some faded jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt as well as putting up her hair. She sat on her bed and sighed, falling back on her back to stare up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through her head.

She thought about Harry and how he was being over protective again. She thought about Ginny and this new animosity she had between Hermione and Harry. As well as Ron.. who was just being Ron. However, what bugged her most of all was Draco. He was being really strange lately. Was is because of tonight? Or maybe he's doing another "mission" for the Dark Lord that was getting to him.. Whatever it was, she believed it would lead to some sort of chaos like always did around here.

She sat there in her bed for a while until some of the girls came in finally. Hermione decided to get up and put on her shoes and walk around for a bit until dinner. Which she didn't feel like going to anyway, she was too nervous to eat anything at all.

Hermione went to the library for a while by herself, not making herself known to Harry or Ron. She didn't want to be bothered by them right now. Sometimes a girl had to have her space. She were to wait there until it was time to meet up with Malfoy.

Once Hermione entered the library she made her way all the way to the back of the room away from everyone else. She saw an empty table next to a window, grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat down at the unoccupied desk next to the window. She opened to the book and sighed. '_What a change this is.._' she thought to herself.

Thankfully the book she had grabbed was about potions. '_Perfect..._' she decided to read up on some stuff so she would be prepared for tonight. Hermione didn't even know what she would be helping Malfoy on. However, she can handle herself. She can do anything that's thrown at her.

She sat there reading for a couple of hours until she looked up at the bell tower outside the window and saw that it was getting dark outside and that people would be heading to the Great Hall to eat. She stared out for a moment and returned to reading. She didn't feel like going back and getting dressed anyway. One moment when she was seeing students pass the clouded window, she saw Draco walking by himself inside the school. He straightened up his robes and cleaned himself up for dinner and looked handsome as ever, towering over younger students and blending in with the older. He was staring at the ground as he walked, his cloak waving behind him once again, seeing that his hands were in his pockets. All Hermione could do was sigh and felt her heart flutter about in her chest, wanting to burst out.

This felt so wrong but felt so right at the same time.

Hermione saw him disappear inside the building and looked down at her book to close it and sat it down gently on the table. She crossed her arms and put her head down, trying to get such awkward thoughts out of her head.

Once she opened her eyes and looked up, it was dark outside. '_Oh no!.._' she thought as she looked at the clock outside. It was just about to be eight o'clock, dinner was over by now. Thankfully students were just now leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione shot up from her table and put away the book and somewhat rushed out of the library. She saw Harry and Ron up the corridor as they were exiting the Great Hall. She stopped, hoping she wouldn't be spotted as she waited for them to leave. Hermione also saw Draco exit the hall with Pansy on his arm and his whole group behind him as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

She slowly followed a group of Gryffindors back to her common room to get a few things before meeting up with Malfoy in Snape's class room.

Once she was inside, she saw that Harry and Ron weren't in there thankfully and rushed up to her dormitory, grabbed a jacket and her potions book to put them in her bag and left again.

She rushed out of the common room without being seen by students who might be curious as to where she was going. After Hermione left the Gryffindor corridor, she sighed and started walking normally again, making her way slowly to the potions class. She didn't want to beat Malfoy there and seem too eager about the whole thing. That would be just weird.

Hermione was close by Snape's room as she heard some people talking inside. It was Pansy and Draco. They were arguing again.

"Why do you have to be here?" She asked him, annoyed.

"Snape said I need help.. why is that so hard to understand for the hundredth time?" He snapped back.

"Who's helping you? Snape isn't here.." She asked. Draco didn't answer. "Draco!"

"None of your business!" He shouted back.

Hermione thought it would be a good time to stop and hide behind the open door of the class room so Pansy wouldn't see her as she left. Which she did, storming off, mumbling under her breath.

Hermione slowly came out behind the door once Pansy was gone, her heart racing before she entered. Snape wasn't there. It would just be them two. Only.

Before she entered, she saw Draco sitting near the front of the room near the lightest area in the class room, reading his potions book. Just as she was about to enter, she saw him look up and sigh, shaking his head. He was distressed apparently.

She decided to knock softly before she would scare Draco. If that was possible.

Draco heard the knocking and turned around to see Hermione in the door way. He smirked for a moment and said, "Well, are you just going to stay there or what?" He asked before turning back around. Hermione was just about to make her way over to him before he said again, "Close the door.." and she obeyed, closing the door gently behind her.

She sighed and walked over to Draco who was sitting on the right side of the desk. Hermione sat her bag on the table and pulled the chair on the left out before she sat down.

"So.." She began, "What did you 'screw up' on the other day?" She asked, somewhat smiling, trying to ease tension.

"The easiest potion ever made, of course." He replied, flipping through the book, rolling his eyes, "I've already made notes and performed the potion before even came. I can explain how to show you so we don't have to waste our time." He explained, pointing over to the supposed potion bottle and cauldron he apparently had over at the table next to him. She was shocked and made her way over to the table, picking up the bottle and analyzing everything.

"Wow.. I'm impressed." She began.

"Of what? I told Snape I didn't need help." He said again, looking over at Hermione.

"I guess you _were_ distracted." She stated.

"Now you see that?" He asked with a tone.

"Sorry.." She said softly as she put the bottle back down.

Draco didn't waste any time as he said. He began explaining how the potion worked and how you were suppose to make it. To check, Hermione asked him how he messed it up in the first place and he explained that as well. He claimed Pansy put in something extra that wasn't on the materials list.

"Ah, blaming Pansy are we?" Hermione joked.

"It _was_ her fault.." Draco replied, being serious.

"Alright, alright.. sorry." She said again. She didn't know what to do now so she decided to put away everything before she would leave.

"You're being awfully nice to me you know.." Hermione said as she walked the materials to the back of the room. Draco didn't answer.. but he stopped what he was doing and looked up and sighed.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Still no answer.

She looked back and saw that Draco was right in front of her.

She jumped and almost dropped everything but thankfully didn't, thanks to Malfoy who caught the materials before they hit the floor.

"Sorry.." He said softly as he picked up everything before taking everything in her arms to put away in the storage cabinets behind her.

Hermione just stood there, a bit scared, not turning around.

"Its... fine.." She said finally, whispering a bit.

"No.. its not." Draco said, as he turned back around to look at her, staring at the back of her head.

"I should be going now.." She said slowly before she walked to the desk they were at to grab her things and get out of there.

But she couldn't.

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

She gasped and stopped, looking back at him with confusion.

"Draco, let me go.." She said looking serious now.

But he just looked at her with a censer expression, no hatred in his eyes at all. This was freaking her out.

He let her go, brushing his fingertips across the top of her hand as he did.

She just stood there, staring at him.

"I don't even know what I feel right now.." He admitted.

"You're scaring me.."

"And I'm sorry.." He said, "I shouldn't have done that.."

"Well-"

"Its just.." He interrupted her, "I can't help but want to care for you sometimes.. Its weird."

"Explain.. since you're so good at it.." She said, crossing her arms.

"When I see you with the Weasel or Potter.. I get annoyed and somewhat jealous."

"Why jealous?"

"Because they don't deserve someone as good as you.."

Her heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked again, softly.

"I mean, Potter left you for.. such a downgrade." He started, "He should have felt lucky to be with you."

"Things change I guess."

Draco shook his head and started to walk towards her, "What I'm saying is.. that's why I've always been so rude. I wasn't trying to hurt you but only them. I was annoyed that those two brainless twits got to be around you." He explained angrily.

Hermione couldn't really say anything but wonder why he was doing this. This was Draco Malfoy, the boy who tortured her every day for the past six years of her life.

"I wanted someone like you but I knew it would never happen so I believed that and became this horrible asshole." He added, putting his hand into a fist, "All thanks to my father.. telling me I was dumb and wrong for thinking such things." He sighed.

But then Pansy came to mind, "You're engaged though.." She finally said.

"Not anymore.." He said shortly.

"W-why? I mean, I saw you and her-"

"I broke it off with her after dinner.."

"But she.."

"She followed me here because she thought I was seeing someone else.."

"Well, you kind of are?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know.." He chuckled.

"But, we are tutoring.. well, _were_." She said, looking around, "Won't Lucious be upset?" She asked, changing the subject back.

"I don't know.. I don't really care either. I won't be forced into a marriage where I'm not in love with that person.." He explained.

Hermione paused.

"This is crazy!" She finally said, "You're _Malfoy_ and I'm _me_.. and after everything you put me through after all these years an-"

She stopped.

She found herself in Draco's strong, embracing arms, holding her close to his chest.

Hermione was shocked but all she could do was let out a few tears.

Draco held her head close to him gently so he could whisper in her ear, again..

"I'm sorry..."

She sobbed.

"You don't deserve to go through anymore pain.."


	7. A New Beginning

1**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of these characters!

_**Author's note**_:

I'm sorry its been such a long while. I've had kind of a writer's block and busy with normal life. =) But I'm back now with chapter 7! Enjoy

_**A Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter Seven**: A New Beginning

After a few moments which felt like eternity in Draco's arms, he finally loosened his grip around her. Hermione whipped away her tears with her shaking hands, sniffling a bit. She didn't realize that Malfoy still held her around her waist with his arms, looking down at her before he brushed a curl away from her face.

Hermione was still a bit confused about everything that happened but all she could do was look up at Draco, speechless.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in such a soothing voice that she never heard from him.

"I'm.." She started, "I'm not sure what to say or think right now."

"Its okay." He replied as she finally released her waist, "You don't have to right now."

Hermione looked at the ground, still standing close to her now ex enemy, afraid of what to do next.

"So.. What happens now?" is all she could think to ask.

Draco kept staring at Hermione, feeling his heart race even faster now. Wanting to do so much but not wanting to confuse her even more.

He shrugged, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking back up at him.

Before she could say anything else, Malfoy wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close against him as his other hand cupped the side of her face, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Hermione couldn't do anything but stare for a moment at Malfoy, wondering what in the world he was doing. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the affection greatly.

Draco smiled and held her close again, enjoying her warmth as he kissed her again and again.

Something so confusing just felt so right.

It was getting late but neither of them wanted to leave.

Draco let go of her once more, staring into her eyes as she did back to him.

"You need to go.." He whispered.

She nodded, looking at him for several moments before he smiled and walked over to her bag and brought it back to her.

She took her bag and slug it over her shoulder, still not sure what to say.

"Uh... s-so.." She stuttered.

Malfoy inches away from her, leaned down, brushing her hair away from her ear and whispered..

"I'll see you tomorrow." before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Shivers went up her spine like they had before.

"Y-yes.. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, stumbling backwards a bit before turning around to head out the door.

She looked back at Draco before she closed the door behind her.

He just stared at her with now warm, caring eyes.

Hermione always knew something was bound so happen.

But she wasn't expecting it to be Malfoy.

Not in a million years.

The next morning Hermione woke up, wondering about last night and if had been all a dream.

She knew it wasn't and this made her smile.

Her heart raced as she was getting ready for class that day. She couldn't wait to see Draco again.

However, she knew she couldn't just run up to him and say hello like a normal person would. They would probably have to meet in secret like they had the night before.

She didn't think about it too much. She was sure to talk with him about it once she got a chance to.

Were Hermione and Draco going to be a couple? Or was it a joke?

It certainly didn't feel like a joke.

Once Hermione was done getting ready, she rushed downstairs into the common room where she saw Ron and Harry waiting for her a the door, ready to pounce on her with questions about last night's "tutoring session" with Malfoy.

"_Shit!_" She thought. "_I didn't think of some sort of excuse.._"

"Hermione!" Ron called to her as she was walking towards them, looking down, trying to think of a good story to tell them.

She was already headed out the common room before she could say anything to either of them.

"Um... Hermione?" Harry asked.

She shook her head and stopped, looking back at the two fo them and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm kind of loopy from the night before." She explained.

"Loopy?" Ron asked, "What did he do to you?"

Hermione looked away and blushed. "Nothing.."

"Nothing? Well, something happened it seems.." Ron said as both him and Harry walked out of the common room now towards Hermione.

"It wasn't really much of anything.. He had the potion done before I got there." She explained, walking to the Great Hall with them. "All I had to do was ask him questions about it and what not.."

"But you didn't get home to really late, Hermione.." Harry added.

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't think of an excuse.

Ron and Harry looked at each other but shrugged it off.

"If I knew you two were spying on me, I would have been in earlier!" Hermione finally said, laughing. "Mother and father!" she stuck her tounge out at them.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall and Hermione's heart started to race again as she searched for Malfoy at the Slytherin table but tried not to be noticeable.

She saw Malfoy sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy no where to be seen near him. She was talking to another boy in her year further down the table. Hermione sighed with somewhat relief.

She saw he was reading, his forehead rested on one of his hands, somewhat hiding his face but she could see his eyes. Which flickered up in her direction, making Hermione's heart skip a beat as she saw his lips curl into a small smile.

He blinked but kept his gaze upon her as she sat down at her house table, directly in front of him. Peeking through his fingers at her, not wanting to look away for one second.

That was quickly interrupted by Blaise who sat in front of his view, smirking at Malfoy.

"Whatcha lookin' at now?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms and looked behind him and saw Hermione who quickly looked away from his view.

"Aaahhh!" He chuckled, "Granger, eh?"

"Keep your voice down..." Malfoy snapped, looking back down at his book.

"How'd your tutoring go last night?" Blaise asked again.

"Who wants to know?"

"Everyone of course..."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"Everyone knows?!" Malfoy asked, looking up at Blaise with a puzzled look.

"Haha! Knows what?" Blaise asked, "So, something happened?!"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No.." He lied.

"Keep telling yourself that, bud." Blaise smirked.

"I will."

"So, how was she?"

"Blaise!" Malfoy shouted.

"Alright, alright.." Blaise laughed.

Pansy couldn't help but over hear what the two were talking about and looked over with a disapproval look on her face.

"Pug face is looking over.." Blaise announced.

"So?" Malfoy asked, not seeming to care as he returned to his book.

"She doesn't look too happy." He replied, looking at Pansy, flicking his tounge out at her in a teasing way. She rolled her eyes and returned to her boy toy of the day.

"Maybe because of you.." Malfoy chuckled.

"Nah.. I think if I know what you're after... you're going to have to go through hell first." Blaise explained.

"Pansy won't lay a finger on her." Malfoy threatened, not looking up.

"So you are after Granger?"

"Keep your voice _down_." Malfoy ordered again.

"Don't worry.. I got your back." Blaise reassured him.

Malfoy nodded before looking up and over Blaise's shoulder to gaze upon Hermione again who was chatting with Ron and Harry, smiling. He couldn't help but smile as well.


End file.
